psi_patrol_relacje_wedlug_fanowfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Victoria X Gray
Victoria X Gray '''- to ship pomiędzy Victorią a Gray'em. Są małżeństwem. Nazywani są też Vray i Graytoria. Dowody '''Sezon 1 * W odcinku: "Pieski i poszukiwania skarbu" Gray powiedział:"Ja też ale nawet jakbyśmy znaleźli diamenty lub milion szmaragdów ,nic nie będzie moim większym skarbem niż ty i nasze kochane szczeniaki" i przytulił ją. Po czym powiedzieli sobie kocham Cię. * W odcinku:"Wakacje Piesków" byli już zaręczeni. * W odcinku:"Wakacje Piesków" wzięli ślub na plaży Anse Georgette. (Najsilniejszy dowód) * W odcinku:"Wakacje Piesków" pod koniec urodziły się im szczenięta.(Także najsilniejszy dowód) * W odcinku:"Wakacje Piesków" zbytnio się stresował porodem i martwił nawet zemdlał. * W odcinku:"Wakacje Piesków" musiał opuścić teren szpitala dla jego dobra i bardzo za Victorią tęsknił i martwił sie wyobrażał ich sobie bawiących się jako gwiazdy, czy widział ją ułożoną z gwiazd na niebie, lub w odbiciu z kałuży. * W odcinku:"Mission Paw : Pieski ratują świat" zrobili sobie na początku odcinka romantyczny nocny spacer. * W odcinku:"Mission Paw : Pieski ratują świat" gdy szukali w ciemnych korytarzach zamku i rozpętała się burza, Victoria się przestraszyła i zaczęła popiskiwać , Gray odparł do niej: "Nie bój się jestem przy tobie" i przytulił się do niej. * W odcinku:"Mission Paw : Pieski ratują świat" Victoria ruszyła w pogoń za Sweetie i wyskoczyły razem z okna uruchamiając swoje jet- packi, Gray krzyknął: " NIE! VICTORIA" i skoczył, po czym poleciał w poszukiwaniu. * W odcinku: "Misson Paw : Pieski ratują świat" gdy ją znalazła a raczej ona jego, mimo, że nie szukała zadowolony Gray krzyknął: ,,VICTORIA!!" i dodał po chwili "JESTEŚ CAŁA!!". * W odcinku: "Mission Paw " Pieski ratują świat" Sweetie chciała wycelować w Victorię, Gray powiedział "Ja na to nie pozwolę" rozkazał Skipper i Max'owi by rzucili sieci po czym wystrzelił gaz usypiający. Victoria gdy się zatrzymali powiedziała: "A to wszytko dzięki Gray'owi byłabym martwa gdyby nie ty!!" po czym przytulili się i pocałowali. * W odcinku:"Mission Paw : Pieski ratują świat" gdy Victoria poszła odebrać broń Sweetie Gray zmartwił się o nią i powiedział: "BIEDNA VICTORIA!! NIE MOGĘ PATRZEĆ!!" i zemdlał. * W odcinku:" Mission Paw : Pieski ratują Tracker'a" gdy Gray i Kajtek wdali się w bójkę po niej Victoria powiedziała do pieska: "Chodź skarbie" i go polizała. * W odcinku:"Mission Paw : Pieski ratują Tracker'a" gdy weszli do ciemnych lochów Victoria powiedziała :"Gray! Trochę się boję!" on odparł:"Chodź blisko mnie" i zbliżyli się. * W odcinku: Mission Paw : Pieski ratują Tracker'a gdy było już bardzo w lochach ciemno Gray spytał się z przerażeniem: "Victoria jesteś!?" ''. * W odcinku: Mission Paw : Pieski ratują Tracker'a" Victoria pochwaliła Gray'a:"''Byłeś jak zawsze odważny Gray". * W odcinku:"Tylko ona", który jest widziany oczyma Gray'a. Gdy Gray się przebudził i wyszedł z bazy zobaczył swego tatę Chase'a i Ryder'a. Zza nich wyszła mała Husky i zakochał się w niej. * W odcinku:"Tylko ona" Gray i Victoria razem grali w Hop Hop Boogie. * W odcinku:"Tylko ona" gdy Gray zmartwił się, że mu nie wychodzi Victoria powiedziała:"Nie martw się ćwiczenie czyni mistrza" po czym go polizała po policzku. Po czym Gray się zarumienił. * W odcinku:"Tylko ona" gdy minęło kilkanaście lat od tego i gdy Gray wyliczał iż może odwzajemniać uczucie wymienił min. na walentynki przytuliła się do niego. * W odcinku:"Tylko ona" gdy Gray chciał upolować dla popisu przed swoim bratem Kaiden'em, który stał z Amy, lód się po Gray'em załamał i wpadł do wody Victoria go uratowała. * W odcinku:"Tylko ona" gdy ocknął się na brzegu zapytał:"Czy jestem w niebie?" Victoria się uśmiechnęła i popatrzyła na niego. * W odcinku:"Tylko ona" gdy jeszcze raz jej podziękował rumieniąc się Victoria puściła do niego oko. * W odcinku:"Tylko ona" Youki z Marshall'em chcieli przynieść dwa koce termiczne, Gray powiedział:"Nie! Wystarczy jeden". * W odcinku:"Tylko ona" najpierw zarzucił koc na Victorię i się zarumieniła. * W odcinku:"Tylko ona" szepnęła mu do ucha:"Przystojny jesteś, wiedz, że jakaś dziewczyna ma na ciebie oko!" Gray się zarumienił. * W odcinku:"Tylko ona" oglądali razem film romantyczny. * W odcinku:"Tylko ona" Victoria ze zmęczenia po ratunku zasnęła na ramieniu Gray'a i się zarumienił. * W odcinku:"Tylko ona" na Walentynki dał jej bukiet kwiatów i naszyjnik z pereł. * W odcinku:"Tylko ona" w dniu Walentynek Gray zapytał Victorię czy zostałaby jego Walentynką, zgodziła się. * W odcinku:"Tylko ona" podziękowała za prezent słowami:"JESTEŚ KOCHANY" i pocałowała go w policzek. * W odcinku: "Tylko ona" gdy wszedł do garderoby gdy zobaczył Victorię szczęka mu opadła i przyznał, w narracji, że zawsze wygląda pięknie. * W odcinku:"Tylko ona" Gray zabrał Victorię na plażę, gdyż urządził romantyczną kolację. Victoria powiedziała:"Jesteś słodki". * W odcinku:"Tylko ona" po kolacji zabrał ją na spacer po plaży do przygotowanego miejsca i wyznał jej uczucia, zostali parą. (Jeden z najważniejszych dowodów, trzeci pod względem ,,siły") * W odcinku:"Tylko ona" oświadczył się jej. (Drugi pod względem "Siły" dowód) * W odcinku:"Tylko ona" na weselu zadedykował piosenkę Victorii i zatańczyli. * W odcinku:"Tylko ona" przygotował tylko dla niej kąpiel z różami i świecami. * W odcinku:"Tylko ona" na łóżku rozsypał płatki róż i na dole w pewnej odległości dał świece zasnęła obok niego. * W odcinku:"Space Pups : Armagedon" na początku Gray powiedział:"Ale ty jesteś piękna" ona odparła:"Aww, a ty jesteś zabójczo przystojny" ''po czym powiedzieli sobie kocham cię. * W odcinku:"Space Pups : Armagedon" w wieczór przed wylotem gdy siedzieli Victoria odparła:"''Trochę się martwię i stresuje Gray" ''piesek by ją pocieszyć odparł:"''Nie martw się damy radę!! Ale czym się martwisz?! Jestem przy Tobie wszystko będzie ok!". ''Chwilę później powiedzieli sobie kocham cię i się pocałowali. * W odcinku:"Space Pups : Armagedon" Victoria powiedziała:"''Och Gray jak ja Cię kocham!" on odparł:"Ja Ciebie też!". '' * W odcinku:"Space Pups : Armagedon" Kajtek powiedział:"''Nie!? Ty mnie nie obchodzisz! Victoria mnie obchodzi!" Gray warknął:"WRR! WARA OD NIEJ! ALBO BĘDZIESZ MUSIAŁ SIĘ ZE MNĄ POLICZYĆ!!". * W odcinku:"Space Pups : Armagedon" gdy Kajtek nazwał Gray'a Kundlem Victoria odparła:"ON NIE JEST KUNDLEM!!". * Pod koniec odcinka:"Space Pups : Armagedon" powiedzieli sobie pożegnanie i byli załamani, lecz dzięki Sharp'owi, który w ostatniej chwili kazał Gray'owi wracać znów Gray wrócił do Victorii, gdy się pojawił suczka była wniebowzięta. * W odcinku:"Pieski ratują Everest" Gray się zmartwił zniknięciem mamy Victoria odparła:"Nie martw się! Znajdziemy ją skarbie!". * Na początku odcinka:"Święta w Psim Patrolu" Gray położył się spać po stronie Victorii. * Pod koniec odcinka:"Święta w Psim Patrolu" Gray powiedział do Victorii:"Zawsze chciałem się z Tobą pocałować pod jemiołą koło choinki" po czym podeszli obok choinki, powiedzieli kocham cię i pocałowali się pod jemiołą. * W odcinku:”Pieski ratują kolację” Victoria powiedziała „Nie mogłam sobie wyobrazić tego wieczora lepiej. Liczy się to że mogę być tu z Tobą i naszymi szczeniakami”. * W odcinku: "Magiczne Pieski" na początku odcinka Gray i Victoria grali w chowanego. * W odcinku:"Pieski w ogniu" gdy Gray wskoczył do palącego się budynku i chwilę nie wracał Victoria okropnie się o niego martwiła i zemdlała. Gdy wrócił także się o nią zmartwił. Gdy Victoria się ocknęła obydwoje byli szczęśliwi. * W odcinku:"Pieski w ogniu" pod koniec odcinka Gray przytulił się do Victorii, ona do niego i przykryła ogonem swe szczeniaki. * W odcinku:"Mission Paw : Misja odnaleźć szczeniaki" razem przytulili szczeniaki oraz siebie. * W odcinku:"Strażnicy Ziemi" Gray przygotował dla Victorii niespodziankę w postaci serca z piasku. * W odcinku:"Strażnicy Ziemi" gdy Gray się zgłosił by pójść do jaskini Victoria krzyknęła:"GRAY NIE!!". * W odcinku:Strażnicy Ziemi" Gray i Victoria tulili się przy ognisku. * W odcinku:"Strażnicy Ziemi" gdy Kajtek rzucił się na Gray'a Victoria krzyknęła przerażona:"Gray!!". * W odcinku:"Strażnicy Ziemi" gdy jeden z żołnierzy Arei zaatakował Victorię i wołała pomocy, Gray był wściekły i rzucił się na ratunek. * W odcinku:"Strażnicy Ziemi" pod koniec, z oddali krzyknęli z radości na swój widok. * W odcinku:"Grypa" Gray powiedział do Kajtka:"Pff! Ja też mogę pójść, ale z szacunku do mojego zdrowia i zaleceń Youki, Sherdy i Marshall ' a zostanę z moja ukochaną." ''wyraźnie podkreślił słowo ukochana, mówił o Victorii. '''Sezon 2' * W odcinku:"Czerwony Księżyc" na początku Gray spytał się o ich szczeniaki gdzie są potem dodał, że idzie zobaczyć co u Victorii. * W odcinku:"Czerwony Księżyc" gdy pieski po historii Annie usłyszały o krwawym księżycu, oraz zaczęły obawiać się duchów Gray powiedział:"Ja, też na to nie pozwolę, aby moim dzieciom i Victorii stała się jakakolwiek krzywda!" po czym zasłonił ciałem Victorię i ich szczenięta. * W odcinku:"Pieski i wyścig" gdy lecieli w Patrolocie Gray był smutny, że Victoria nie weźmie udziału w wyścigu. * W odcinku:"Pieski i wyścig" Gray był gotów pożyczyć jego auto by Victoria mogła pojechać, mimo to podziękowała. * W odcinku:"Pieski i wyścig" gdy Gray i parę innych piesków z Psiego Patrolu wygrali wyścig ze Sweetie Tiffany, Victoria przyszła i pogratulowała Gray'owi po czym się pocałowali. * W odcinku:"Pieski i wyścig" Victoria przytuliła się do Gray'a i spytała o czym rozmawia. * W odcinku:"Strażnicy Ziemi : Ratunek" na początku odcinka Victoria jechała Bugatti Chiron Gray'a. * W odcinku:"Strażnicy Ziemi : Ratunek" Gray był wściekły jak Kajtek wpadł nie chcąco na Victorię i ją trzymał. * W odcinku:"Strażnicy Ziemi : Ratunek" gdy Gray skończył bić z Kajtkiem Victoria krzyknęła jego imię i Gray odparł:"Ja dla Ciebie życie bym oddał" Victoria położyła głowę na jego ramieniu i powiedziała to samo. * W odcinku:"Strażnicy Ziemi : Ratunek" Gray z radości, że jest w grupie poszukiwawczej z Victorią pocałował ją. * W odcinku:"Sylwester piesków" Gray i Victoria wraz z resztą poszli oglądać nocne niebo. * W odcinku:"Sylwester piesków" gdy wracali biegli razem łapa w łapę i dawali sobie czułe spojrzenia. * W odcinku:"Sylwester piesków" gdy stali pod bazą Victoria powiedziała, że było fajnie, a Gray odpowiedział:"Tak! Niebo było piękne, ale Ty jesteś piękniejsza". * W odcinku:"Sylwester piesków" podczas imprezy gdy Sabra przykuła Tofika, Kajtka i Minimusa Gray i Victoria zaczęli się całować. * W odcinku:"Sylwester piesków" gdy Victoria na górze bazy próbowała pocieszyć maluchy, podczas gdy Uraza z watahą Midnight zaatakowała parter bazy, szepnęła:"Uważaj na siebie Gray" . * W odcinku:"Sylwester piesków" gdy sunie przygotowywały zioła Victoria martwiła się p Gray;a i powiedziała:"Oby Gray wrócił cały." * W odcinku:"Sylwester piesków" Gray walcząc mówił:"ZA VICTORIĘ! ZA MOJE DZIECI!!". * W odcinku:"Sylwester piesków" gdy walczące pieski przyjechały windą Victoria pobiegła w kierunku Gray'a i się przytulili tak jak inne pary. * W odcinku:"Sylwester piesków" Victoria powiedziała:"Dobrze, że jesteś cały" Gray powiedział, że to nic takiego i ją pocałował. * W odcinku:"Sylwester piesków" gdy szczeniaczki Gray'a i Victorii przybiegły przywitać się z ich tatą, Victoria powiedziała:"Ja też się bałam o Ciebie" ''po czym Gray odparł, że jest ok i się pocałowali. * W odcinku:"''Pieski i Nowy Rok" ''Victoria przytuliła się do męża gdy wstali. * W odcinku:"Super Blue Blood Moon" pod koniec gdy oglądali zjawisko Gray i Victoria leżeli obok siebie na kocu. * W odcinku:"Opowiadania Lavii" Lavia wspomniała, ze tego samego dnia co ona Gray i Victoria zostali parą. * W odcinku:"Pieski i Święto Dziękczynienia" Gray i Victoria podziękowali za to, że są razem, za swoja rodzinę i dali sobie prezenty. * W odcinku:"Pieski i piątek 13" gdy Victoria zaczynała wierzyć w pech Gray odparł czule:"''Nie...Vicky no co Ty!". '' * W odcinku:"Pieski i olimpiada" na początku odcinka Victoria i Gray razem chcą zagrać w Hop Hop Boogie. * W odcinku:"Wilk w Pism Patrolu" gdy psiaki miały się podzielić na grupy Gray zgłosił się do grupy gdzie będzie Victoria. '''Sezon 3' * W odcinku:"Mission Paw Na ratunek" Gray polizał Victorię gdy siedzieli przy ognisku. * W odcinku:"Mission Paw Na ratunek" Victoria powiedziała do Gray'a:"Kocham Cię" ''on jej odpowiedział, że też ją kocha. * W odcinku:"Mission Paw Na ratunek" Gray i Victoria wraz z Lavią i Carlie'm spędzają noc pod gołym niebem. Gray zaproponował jej to, a ona odparła:"''Ale będzie romantycznie!". * W odcinku:"Mission Paw Na ratunek" oglądali gwiazdy będąc wtuleni w siebie. * W odcinku:"Mission Paw Na ratunek" gdy Gray obudził sie i zorientował, że nie ma Victorii był przerażony. * W odcinku: "Mission Paw Na ratunek" Gray i Carlie szukali swych żon. * W odcinku: "Mission Paw Na ratunek" kiedy Carlie oznajmił, że czuje wilki Gray powiedział przerażony:"O nie!" * W odcinku:"Mission Paw Na ratunek" kiedy znalazł Victorię, i przepędzili wilki podbiegł do Victorii i przytulił się do niej. * W odcinku:"Avatar- Przygoda na Dzikim Zachodzie" gdy Mickey posłał w Gray'a sianem Victoria krzyknęła:"Gray!". * W odcinku:"Pieski i kemping" Victoria przy ognisku oparła się na Gray'u. * W odcinku:"Pieski i kemping" Gray powiedział:"Nic bym nie zmienił z tego co mam" Victoria powiedziała, że ona także. * W odcinku:"Pieski i kemping" Victoria wstając musnęła Gray'a ogonem. * W odcinku:"Pieski i kemping" idąc przez ramię Victoria zapytała Gray'a:"Idziesz skarbie?" po czym zachichotała. Gray pobiegł za nią. * W odcinku:"Pieski i kemping" gdy wybrali się nad jezioro przy zachodzie słońca Gray i Victoria bawili się ze sobą, po czym Gray złapał Victorię i ją wywrócił. Polizała go w ucho. * W odcinku:"Wielkanoc Piesków" zostali przydzieleni razem by wykonać zadanie. * W odcinku:"Strażnicy Ziemi: Niepodległy świat" na początku odcinka gdy Victoria zawołała, że basen jest napełniany Gray przyszedł i polizał ją w ucho mówiąc:"Bo ja zawsze z moją najukochańszą". * W odcinku:"Strażnicy Ziemi: Niepodległy świat" Gray pobiegł by pomóc Victorii, którą zaatakował Anatolian. * W odcinku:"Strażnicy Ziemi: Niepodległy świat" Victoria podbiegła do Gray'a dziękując, on odpowiedział, że to nie on, ale zwrócił się do niej kochanie. * W odcinku:"Strażnicy Ziemi: Niepodległy świat" gdy piorun "wskoczył" na werandę Victoria wtuliła głowę w futro Gray'a i powiedziała:"Gray ja się boję!!" . * W odcinku:"Strażnicy Ziemi: Niepodległy świat" Victoria zachwyciła się widokiem i Gray ją polizał przytakując jej. * W odcinku:"Strażnicy Ziemi: Niepodległy świat" przy ognisku Victoria doskoczyła do rodzinnego uścisku. * W odcinku:"Strażnicy Ziemi: Niepodległy świat" gdy Mufin była w zagrożeniu Victoria chciała po nią iść, lecz Gray zatrzymał ich łapą i pobiegł uratować Mufin. * W odcinku:"Strażnicy Ziemi: Niepodległy świat" kiedy Gray ratował Mufin spadający głaz z wulkanu nadlatywał i była przerażona. * W odcinku:"Strażnicy Ziemi: Niepodległy świat" gdy Gray wróciła Victoria krzyknęła radośnie:"GRAY!" i pocałowała go. * W odcinku:"Pieski i egzotyczne wakacje" gdy czekali na lotnisku Gray podszedł do Victorii i objął ją łapkami mówiąc:"Hej piękna." '' i pocałował ją w policzek. Ona odparła czule :"''Hej". * W odcinku:"Pieski i egzotyczne wakacje" Gray zapytał się jej czy pamięta jak pobrali się na Seszelach. Victoria odpowiedziała patrząc na męża swymi oczyma:"Ależ oczywiście. To był jeden z najlepszych dni w mym życiu.". '' Gray odparł, że jego też i czule się na nią spojrzał. * W odcinku:"Pieski i egzotyczne wakacje" gdy suczki z Psiego Patrolu zaprosiły Victorię na zakupy na strefie wolnocłowej pożegnała się z Gray'em słowami:"''Widzimy się później miłości". Gray odparł:"Już tęsknię". * W odcinku:"Pieski i egzotyczne wakacje" gdy weszli do samolotu Gray'a, przedstawiając nowym członkom samolot przybliżyła się szybkim ruchem w stronę męża. * W odcinku:"Pieski i egzotyczne wakacje" kiedy wylądowali w samolotowej sali kinowej Gray i Victoria mieli siedzenia obok siebie. * W odcinku:"Pieski i egzotyczne wakacje" gdy byli na Seszelach i odwiedzili plażę Anse- Georgette, Gray spytał się Victorii czy pamięta ich ślub. Ona odpowiedziała tak i go polizała. * W odcinku:"Pieski i egzotyczne wakacje" gdy wieczorem podziwiali zachód słońca na plaży Victoria podeszła do Gray'a spytała się:"Piłeś kochany sok limonko-wy" '' po czym się wtuliła w niego, on odparł:"''Tak, wybrałem taki jaki Ty masz" mówił to czule. * W odcinku:"Pieski i egzotyczne wakacje" gdy pieski na w hotelu na Praslin poszły spać Gray i Victoria powiedzieli sobie i dzieciom:"Dobranoc". '' * W odcinku:"Pieski i egzotyczne wakacje" gdy statek dobił do stolicy Seszeli Gray powiedział:"Śliczna stolica nazwana imieniem mojej cudnej żony". Ona zaś odparła czule:"''Aww". '' * W odcinku:"Pieski i egzotyczne wakacje" podczas pobytu na świecącej plaży na Malediwach, bawili się że ganiali przez całą plaże i ochlapywali wodą. * W odcinku:”Pieski i egzotyczne wakacje" na wyspie Mirihi podczas spaceru wplótł Victorii żółty kwiatuszek w ucho. * W odcinku:"Pieski i egzotyczne wakacje" kiedy dobili do portu w Port- Louis i znaleźli się na plaży, Victoria powiedziała:"''Jak tu pięknie" ''Gray odparł:"''Owszem jak wszędzie gdzie byliśmy, ale Twój charakter i uroda śliczniejsze od tego.". * W odcinku:"Pieski i egzotyczne wakacje" kiedy wrócili z plaży, rozstawili w salonie matę do Hop Hop Boogie, Victoria zaczęła i spytała się Gray'a"Gray! Skarbie chodź!". '' * W odcinku:"Pieski i egzotyczne wakacje" kiedy Gray krępował się zagrać w Hop Hop Boogie Victoria zrobiła błagalne oczy i zgodził się. * W odcinku:"Pieski i egzotyczne wakacje" Gray zszedł z maty, gdyż nie chciał dalej grać wiedząc, że nie umie. Victoria pobiegła za nim. * W odcinku:"Pieski i egzotyczne wakacje" Gray powiedział:"''Mówiłem...nie umiem w to grać.Tobie wychodzi tak pięknie...a mi ugh." Victoria polizała go na pocieszenie i powiedziała:"Nie martw się i tak Cię kocham." * W odcinku:"Pieski i egzotyczne wakacje" pod koniec odcinka, przy występie Lucy, Gray i Victoria popatrzyli sobie w oczy i pocałowali. * W odcinku:"Pieski i egzotyczne wakacje" pod koniec odcinka, kiedy Malcolm puszczał piosenki do tańca, Gray i Victoria tańczyli ze sobą. * W odcinku:"Pieski i sekret psiego Samuraia" kiedy Gray powiedział:"Dziewczyny", Victoria spytała się:"Tak, kochanie?". * W odcinku:"Pieski wyjeżdżają do Szkocji" po uratowaniu Maxisa i Mufin, Victoria pobiegła do Graya i się pocałowali. * W odcinku:"Pieski wyjeżdżają do Szkocji" Gray i Victoria po ratunku pocałowali się. * CDN Sezon 4 * CDN Sezon 5 * CDN Sezon 6 * CDN Ciekawostki * Para ta w sezonie 1 ta para ma 59 dowodów. W sezonie 2 mają 27 dowodów. W sezonie 3 ma aż CDN Galeria Gray_and_Victoria_on_their_first_date_on_Valentines_Day_ilustatrion_to_Only_Her.png|''Tylko ona'' Gray_and_Victoria's_wedding.png|''Wakacje Piesków'' PREZŚLICZNY , WRĘCZ MISTRZOWSKI RYSUNEK NARYSOWAY PRZEZ JULCZYDLO1 ŚLUB VICTORII I GRAY ' A ILUSTRACJA. Fanowska Galeria Gray and Victoria on romantic walk at the beach in the night in moonshine.png|Gray i Victoria na plaży na romantycznym spacerze w świetle księżyca Gray and Victoria Valentines Day Special.png|PRZECUDNY RYSUNEK Narysowany przez Zuma the girl/ColorfulGirl1! <3333333333333 Gray X Victoria cuddling.PNG Gray x Victoria.png|Przeuroczy rysunek , narysowany przez KeylęLPS , a obecną KruchyWafel Victoria x Gray.png|PRZEŚCLICZNY !! rysunek narysowany przez Julczydlo1 Sketch-1518013113792.png Gray_x_Victoria_romatic_night.png|OMD!'Kapitalne arcydzieło ���������� kocham����Narysowane przez KruchyWafel Victoria_X_Gray_Valentines_Day_Special.png|PRZECUDNY RYSUNEK!!! Z okazji walentynek od KruchyWafel<333333333 Victoria_and_Gray.jpg|ARCYCUDNY RYSEK NARYSOWANY PRZEZ KruchyWafel <3<3 Kategoria:Pary Kategoria:Victoria Kategoria:Gray Kategoria:Victoria X Gray Kategoria:Miłosne związki Kategoria:Mąż i żona Kategoria:Ship Kategoria:Relacje miłosne Kategoria:Relacja miłosna Kategoria:OC X OC Kategoria:Shipy Kategoria:Para Kategoria:Chłopak i dziewczyna